Randall's Return
by Jessica12357
Summary: Randall makes it back to Monstropolis somehow, and reunites with his old girlfriend. But will she want him back after the trouble he's caused?
1. The Return of the Reptile

Note: I do not own Monsters, Inc. nor any characters, places, ideas, etc. associated with it. The only thing I _do _own is Sylvia. I know some people have written about Randall having a child and finding romance, but I have not read any of them yet and I made this before I found out about them, so I am not attempting to copy anyone here. P.S. The story is rated what it is for slight violence and some sexual activity briefly described.

_**Narrator's POV**_

In the new Monsters, Inc. building, one worker was working late. He was keeping track of the worker's income, how much energy per laugh (since it was the Laugh Floor now) was generated and in total how much energy was generated, and the number of doors around the world there were, to name a few things. This worker was Fungus, the former accomplice of Randall Boggs.

While he was reviewing the number of doors, and bringing each one out to check it, he noticed something strange. One door was not there, and it hadn't been shredded on his chart. It was a door located in the Southeast United States, in a swamp. Someone had deliberately destroyed it for some reason, without notifying the reason. _Weird, _he thought. _I'd better put this in my report! _

Unfortunately, Fungus wasn't aware this door was the one Mike and Sulley had stuck Randall in when he tried to capture Boo! Thus, a new door to this world in which Randall was stuck was constructed the next morning...

...

In a swamp somewhere in Louisiana, a strange looking, purple reptilian was banging his head angrily against a mangrove. That's right. Randall. He was about to go _crazy_. He had been stuck in this mosquito-infested slime hole for two months straight, and it was slowly taking its toll on him. As soon as the migraine from hitting his head kicked in, he stopped, fingering his head slowly with his scaly fingers. Randall sank into the murky water as he dug two of his knees into the muck and lifted four arms into the air dramatically. "Dear God!" he cried. "Get me outta this place!" PLOP. He accidentally fell back into the mud, making sobbing noises without tears. Then he blacked out for a moment.

In that moment, his mind was contemplating wildly and subconciously. His thoughts of overthrowing Sulley as top scarer, revolutionizing the scaring industry, and scaring kids itself softened tremendously, and when he came to, all of that scaring business didn't seem...well, important!

His eyes fluttered a bit, when he noticed something going on in the small shack of a house in the distance.

He camouflaged into the terrain, and moved stealthily and silently. Gazing into the little boy's room, he couldn't believe his eyes. Fungus! Not a mushroom, but his old friend! He wasn't scaring the child; he was _entertaining _him! Making him laugh! _Gee, if Mr. Waternoose is still in charge, he won't be happy with the scare report on that! _thought Randall. If Fungus was trying to scare the child, it wasn't working.

Then a revelation came to Randall: THE DOOR WAS OPEN! He could get OUT of this depressing marsh! Camouflaged, Randall slipped through the slightly opened window and followed Fungus through the door.

The cacophony and merriment that was usually present on the Laugh Floor had died down, for Fungus's trip was the last one of the day. Randall, now in his new disposition, was intrigued by how much the company had been transformed since he was last there. It kind of made him feel...happy!

Randall scurried off to the men's showers and removed the mud from his scales before invisibly exiting like everyone else.

The cold, crisp air of the autumnal monster season seemed to re-energize Randall. The swamp was so humid and sticky, he had forgotten how relaxing a cool breeze could be. Suddenly, Randall was very home sick and scurried down the streets of Monstropolis to his apartment building. The thing about this particular one is that it was laid out more like a hotel, rather than apartments. Maybe it was its size, or the size of the lobby. Who knows? But he just wanted to be home.

Randall would have to invent a pretty good excuse for his landlord where he'd been for two months without paying rent. But he'd deal with that later. Exhausted, Randall went to his bedroom and plopped down on his bed, staring wearily up at the ceiling. All that time in the swamp he'd slept in the muddy moss, and also forgot what a bed felt like. He turned on his side, and noticed a picture frame on the nightstand.

It was of a reptilian female of his race who had the same build as him, but her scales were a deep scarlet, with rich emerald green eyes. Her mouth opened slightly in a smile, revealing her pearly-white sharp teeth. She seemed so familiar...then it hit Randall. Sylvia! While he was caught up with trying to improve the scare industry, Randall had a girlfriend. Sylvia Serpentini, fiery as her red scales, but loving like a kitten. Now that Sulley was no longer a threat to him, Randall knew what he had to do. "I gotta little lady to pay a visit to," he said to himself slyly. He smoothed back the prongs of his head, and made sure nothing was in his razor sharp teeth.

Luckily, Randall remembered she lived right down the hall. Just as he opened his door, to his surprise he saw her coming down the hall. He blended against the wall, and quietly scurried to her. As Sylvia fiddled with her keys, trying to find the right one, Randall slowly unblended and draped his arm around her. "Hello, dollfa-" But before he finished, Sylvia spun around and gave him a swift punch in the face, which flung Randall against the wall. Sylvia thought it was a burglar, but to her awe it was her boyfriend, Randall.

She pulled him up to his feet. "Randall Boggs, what are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to see my girl!" Randall replied. He tried to kiss her, but she slapped him with her tail.

"Hmmph! Why should I be seen with a rogue like you after what you've done?" she sneered, her first two arms crossed, and the next two on her sides.

"Whattaya talkin' about?" Randall asked, rubbing his sore mark. He could've sworn his mouth was bleeding a little.

"As if you don't know!" Sylvia snapped. "You kidnapped a human child as part of some illegal act for your own selfish reasons! I always told you Second Top Scarer was good enough for me, but you didn't listen! You _had _to be the very top!" She crossed both sets of arms and turned her head away. For a split second, Randall was mesmerized by her back's shimmering scales, when he shook it away.

"Listen, Syl, that was two months ago!" Randall protested. "I'm a new monster now! And this new monster isn't carin' about that Top Scarer junk!" Sylvia sent him a dubious look, but he leaned in closer, put his hands on her shoulders, and whispered, "The only thing I care about..is _you_!" Sylvia made a sound like a scoff.

"How can I trust you again, Randall?"

"If you'd just-"

But Sylvia just pushed him off and slammed the door shut as she went into her apartment. Randall heard the click of the lock as she made sure he stayed out. Randall's heart broke, and he looked down at the floor sadly. "You've really done it this time, Randall," he muttered.

...

_**Sylvia's POV**_

That night, I had a heck of a hard time falling asleep. Guess what was on my mind?

Randall.

Every time I tried to sleep, Randall's face would pop up in my mind. I tried to occupy my mind with other thoughts, like my church, my family, my job...but it ALWAYS ended up going back to Randall! He was like a mental plague! I couldn't get him off of my mind.

It affected me physically, too. My body was receiving interminable jactations. Eventually I just got out of bed, tied my bathrobe around me, and stretched out on the living room couch, trying to decide what to do about him. We did use to make a very nice couple, but was it possible to do it again? Would he keep his word? _Could_ he keep his word? And was it worth a shot to find out?

Then the doorbell rang.

_**Randall's POV**_

I knew it was kind of late, but I had to get things settled with Sylvia. When she did come to the door, I was overthrown by her beauty. She seemed even more radiant with a nearby window open, and the moonlight cascading on her scales. "Sylvia, I-" To my surprise, she grabbed my head, jerked me forward, and kissed me for _five minutes straight. _When she finally let go, my breath felt like it had been sucked out.

I was panting, and she smiled at me. "Randy...I think we can give it another shot," she said. She closed the door behind me with her tail and locked it. Then she took off her robe, revealing a silky red nightdress underneath. When she positioned herself on the couch, I knew she wanted to do "it"...right now.

As she pulled down the straps of her nightdress, I carefully curled on top of her, our lips meeting. Our bodies twisted like the natural contortionists that our kind were in ways we didn't know possible, and there was so much heat being given off, neither of us could remember whether we were cold-blooded or warm-blooded.

After about ten minutes, we stopped, and were in a celestial curl, our limbs intertwining. "Sylvia, baby," I told her, "this is gonna be the re-beginning of a beautiful relationship..." And it was. But little did I know I'd run into some familiar faces along the way...


	2. It Takes Two to Tango

Note: Randall's occupation as packer is completely contrasting to package delivery guy in _Deja Double, _published by LauraCynthia. Plus, the name of this chapter is inspired by one of my Favorite Authors on here, xxInvaderGemxx, because he mentioned it in a PM.

As mentioned before, Randall and Sylvia drastically improved in their relationship. Along the way, Sylvia helped him get a job at Squalor Bros., the industry that supplies over half the metal and plastic in Monstropolis, and just so happens to supply Monsters Incorporated with the materials that go into their scream/laugh canisters. Randall was supposed to pack the newly made plastic and metal into the boxes before they got shipped off to other factories for use in their products, including Monsters, Inc.

His favorite part of his job, though, was the spot he worked he could easily watch his pulchritudinous girlfriend from her receptionist desk, busily answering/putting on hold all the calls that came in. Naturally, he got a little distracted, but that voice in his head would return and tell him to focus.

...

One day, though, something happened that slightly jeopardized their relationship. Randall was packing in the materials as he always did, and at one point he noticed a monster he'd never seen before. It was another one of his and Sylvia's race...and this one seemed _very _interested in Sylvia. Randall could tell because they were talking the whole time he was packing the things in. _Don't get jealous, Randall_, he thought. _Father Scalloski frowns on..WHAT THE-?_

Randall's thoughts were pierced by the shock he received. Before the mystery reptilian left, he KISSED Sylvia on the cheek, and she did the same back! Randall must have looked really funny. Do you remember the look of shock on his face the second he found out he captured Mike instead of Boo? That's pretty much what it looked like. He couldn't believe it. They had only been together a few weeks, and one of them already went behind the others back! _How could she DO this to me? _Randall thought sadly, with a twinge of bitterness mixed in.

At the end of the day, Sylvia noticed Randall wasn't talking a lot to her. He mainly just looked down at the ground, mumbling an occasional answer every now and again. Something seemed to be bothering him, but she couldn't tell what. The next day things got even more complicated, thanks to the arrival of a new worker. Her name was Persephone Hallkiss. She was a tall, thin goddess of a monster, with the same build and figure as Celia. She had two beautiful brown eyes, blond colored tentacles that gave the impression of hair from a distance (no one in Monstropolis literally has "hair"; some have fur, but it's not the same), and this rosy pink lips. Needless to say, she was gorgeous, and Sylvia _HATED _her.

Randall sensed this the moment Persephone walked through the door, Sylvia immediately groaned and sneered simultaneously.

"Syl, baby, what's the problem?" he asked.

"_That's _Persephone Hallkiss. We went to St. Euphebius High together. She was the girl _everyone _wanted to be with. She was popular, beautiful, and was good at everything she did! Track, debate, chess, no matter what it was, she came out on top! In academic classes, she always, ALWAYS got straight A's. I'm sure if she had gotten a B or Second Place she would've ran off to a convent as soon as she graduated. Or maybe hang herself..."

Randall grinned slyly and asked, "I sense a bit of jealousy?"

Sylvia replied, "You bet! And I doubt she's changed any. She's still as gorgeous as she was in school. Ugh. It's not fair!" _If you want not fair, you should think how I feel, _Randall thought in silent bitterness. He still hadn't gotten the male reptile she'd kissed off of his mind.

Then...a feeling of temptation, lust, envy, and revenge all in one sinful package suddenly overpowered Randall. He knew how he could get back at Sylvia. After work, he'd have to talk to Persephone...

...

That night, Sylvia decided to pay a visit to Randall to cheer him up. He was curled up on the sofa, fingering through a book. As soon as he saw her, he jumped a little, as if startled.

"Oh, Syl! I didn't hear you come in, doll." Sylvia curled up against him and kissed him.

"You seemed so gloomy yesterday, baby," she said in a silky smooth tone. "What's been going on with you?"

"I dunno, I...I just haven't been myself, I guess," Randall replied. Sylvia rubbed his scale-covered chest, before she laid her head against him lovingly...when she noticed an article of clothing carelessly flung behind a chair.

Randall panicked when Sylvia got up to hang it up for him. "Syl, no, wait!" he cried. Uh oh. Too late. Sylvia saw the initials embroidered on the outside.

"Randall...since when do you own a jacket with _PH _on it?" she asked. If Randall wanted his initials on something, it should have been _RB. _Randall gulped.

"Well, umm..I..." Before Randall could come up with an answer, Sylvia instantly recognized the jacket. It was the same pink silk jacket worn by someone she knew all too well: Persephone Hallkiss.

"Is this Persephone's jacket?" Sylvia demanded, shaking it furiously. A small piece of paper floated out of the pocket. She picked it up and read it the short note scribbled on it.

_Dear Persephone,_

_ You seem like a nice girl, and I want to get to know you. Stop by my apartment on the section of Creeps and Crawls tonight at 8:00. Room 35. Who knows what we'll get into. If we learn enough, maybe we could have-_

The next word written after that enraged Sylvia, which was only intensified when she saw Randall's name signed at the end. Randall tried to sneak out the door, but Sylvia darted over and put herself between it.

"Syl, look. I can explain-" WHACK! Sylvia's tail came up and slapped Randall across the face.

"What is there to explain!" Sylvia yelled. "You invited a different girl over to your apartment! It's called CHEATING, Randall. Do I hafta spell it out for you?"

Randall retorted, "Oh, listen to who's talking. YOU'RE the one who started this whole mess!"

"ME?" Sylvia's voice seemed to go up two octaves.

"Yeah, you. The only reason I did this was to get even!"

Sylvia folded both sets of arms. "_Even? _For _what?" _

"He_llo? _Who was that guy at your desk the other day who KISSED you? And you kissed him back!"

Sylvia pieced together the situation, and slapped her hand into her face. The famous face palm.

"Is _that _what this is about?" she moaned. Randall nodded. "Randall," she said calmly, "that was my cousin Harry. We just kiss on the cheek to say goodbye. It's a family custom for the Serpentinis." Randall's mouth slightly gaped open in surprise.

"It _is?" _This time Sylvia nodded. Randall couldn't believe how stupid he was. Even though the lights were dim, Sylvia could see the red rising in his face. And it wasn't from blending in. To hide his embarrassment, Randall blended into the air, but Sylvia could still see the red glow where his face was. She had to laugh.

"Syl, I've been a really, really bad boyfriend," Randall apologized, "not to mention a really bad Catholic. I've been stupid and jealous, and I haven't thought out anything I've done. You should go ahead and just dump me now."

"Well, I've been kind of irresponsible myself," Sylvia replied. "I should have known how you would react to another guy you didn't know about." Randall became visible once more, his normal color returned. He put his arms around Sylvia's waist, dipping her a little.

"Sylvia, will you ever forgive me for being selfish?" he asked.

"As long as you'll forgive for starting this whole mess," she replied. Randall chuckled and kissed her. Halfway through it, Sylvia took her mouth away from Randall's comforting lips long enough to ask, "About you and Persephone. You didn't really...you know..have 'it', did you?"

"No way," Randall scoffed. "She may look pretty, but she's _boring. _I swear I never even got to kiss her." They both laughed and continued their very sweet, very passionate, and very forgiving kiss. And the romance would soon come to a climax...

To be continued.


	3. Mr and Mrs Randall Boggs

From the author: I am a Baptist and not Catholic, so thanks to the websites My Catholic Tradition, Catholic Wedding Help, and Mary's Advocates-Rites of Catholic Marriage for the information. :) Some of the vows made in the wedding are slightly altered then what's on the website, just so you know.

Also, this is sadly the last chapter of this story, but it was very fun making it, and I have put in my first flashback! So enjoy. :D

Sylvia and Randall both stuck to their promise, and they had a very satisfying relationship. After Mike and Sulley had gotten rid of him, his disappearance was kept quiet, as the rest of Monstropolis were more concerned with Waternoose's sentence and involvement. Therefore, there were only six other monsters (besides Randall and Sylvia) who knew about Randall's involvement with the child kidnapping scandal: Mike, Sulley, Waternoose, Fungus, Roz (who preferred to keep her identity as 001 classified), and Celia.

Fortunately, none of these people knew Randall had returned...until one Sunday at the Our Lady of Monstropolis Cathedral, one of the largest Catholic cathedrals in Monstropolis.

The pews were filled with monsters, young and old, as they waited patiently for the altar boys and Father Scalloski to appear for the Eucharist.

Now, Sulley and Mike were _not _members of this church. Mike was Jewish and Sulley was an Episcopalian. However, Mike's girlfriend, Celia, was a member. She was sitting in the fourth pew from the front in the middle, and fingering silently through a Bible. One of the big rules at the cathedral was "silence is golden", so Celia kept her scream in as much as she could when she saw a familiar figure sitting in the right pew: RANDALL!

Celia was terrified, perplexed, and worried all at the same time. Randall was supposed to be gone for good. Why was he in a church? At that time, Celia could do nothing as the altar cross, candles, Book of Gospels, and Father Scalloski at the end in his vestments appeared for the entrance procession. It was by far the longest Mass Celia had ever attended, and as soon as it was over she scrambled down the streets to find a phone booth. From there, she called Mike.

As soon as Celia started talking, Mike could tell something was wrong.

"Schmoopsie Poo, what's the matter? You sound distressed!"

"Googley Bear, listen. This is important! Randall has come back!"

...

A few months later, Randall invited Sylvia to take a walk in the park with him. It was at sundown, and the sun was slowly disappearing behind the trees. The air was still cool and crisp, but the love between would've been warm enough to keep both of them happy from an occasional chill.

After a few minutes, Randall sat Sylvia down at a bench. He smiled broadly.

"Sylvia, baby, for the past few months you've made me the happiest monster in Monstropolis. You've got all that it takes to make a man happy.."

Sylvia grinned shyly as he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. While they were embraced, Randall reached one of his free arms into his jacket pocket and pulled out a tiny parcel. They let go of each other, and Randall got down on two of his knees.

"Randy, what are you-*gasp*-oh my God.." Sylvia gasped because she saw the little box in one of Randall's hand. With another one, he gently held one of Sylvia's.

"Sylvia...will you become the first Mrs. Randall Boggs?" Randall asked. Tears of happiness welled up in Sylvia's eyes as Randall popped open the box, revealing a ring. Those were the words Sylvia had hoped he'd ask her the day they met.

"Oh Randall, yes! YES!" She embraced him in another hug, and the two rolled onto the ground happily. But little did they know they were being watched by a small, one-eyed monster hiding in a bush.

_-Flashback-_

_**Sulley: **__Mike, are you sure want to do this again?_

_**Mike: **__You betcha, big guy! I know Randall's going to crack and do somethin' evil any day now. I'm gonna stop it before it affects us! Now, remember what the plan is?_

_**Sulley: **__You come in on our walkie-talkies and pinpoint all the details to me. _

_**Mike: **__Correctamundo! Wish me luck! *leaves*_

_**Sulley: **__*sigh* This is a bad idea. He's eventually going to get caught..._

_-End of flashback-_

"Sulley, you'll never believe what happened!" Mike whispered into the walkie-talkie.

"I probably won't. What?"

"Randall just asked Sylvia to marry him. She said yes!"

...

"I don't understand it, Sullster. I just don't understand it!" Mike was pacing across their apartment floor impatiently. The whole Randall situation was driving him nuts.

"What don't you understand, Mikey?"

Mike turned to look at his big hairy friend. "EVERYTHING! I have no idea how Randall's back, but what makes it even more of an enigma is that he hasn't done one single scheme since I kept my eye on him!"

Sulley smiled jokingly. "Enigma? Using big words today, aren't we?"

Mike frowned. "Sulley, this is NOT the time for jokes."

"Yeah, you're right..so what's your prognosis, Dr. Wazowski?"

Mike thought some more. He opened his mouth as if to say something, and a slight pause ensued.

"I have no idea."

Sulley had a feeling that's what Mike would say. "Mikey, I hate to burst your bubble, but have you ever considered the possibility that Randall's...well, changed?"

"Randall! _Change?" _But as the words escaped Mike's mouth, their meaning started to take a meaning on him. Was it possible?

"I'm just saying, Mikey. Think about it."

Mike sighed, "Well, I'd prefer to think about it in the morning. 'Night, pal..."

...

More months passed, and eventually an important day arrived: Randall and Sylvia's wedding. Sylvia was in the back of the church with her mother Francine and her sister Teresa. Teresa was zipping up the back of her dress while Francine adjusted Sylvia's veil.

"Ma, I love Randall, you know," Sylvia said, "but I'm a little nervous.." Her mother smiled and put one of her hand's on Sylvia's cheek.

"Honey, don't worry. It's natural for a bride to fret on her wedding day. But being with the man you love makes it all worth it."

Teresa added, "Besides, you look gorgeous! Be confident! You'd beat out any old bride for sure." She turned her bride-to-be sister towards the mirror for her to see herself. A sleeveless, snow white dress with a wide skirt and her scarlet scales complemented perfectly, making her appear even more gorgeous. Francine looked back towards the church.

"It's going to be starting soon. Your sister and I better get to our spots." After they left, Sylvia glanced at her reflection.

"Randall is your true love. Don't ruin it for him by chickening out."

Meanwhile, Randall was having an inner conflict with his own self as well at the altar. He was young, and getting married to someone he loved was a big step up in life for him. "Just breathe, Randall," he told himself. But he found it hard to breathe when he saw two familiar figures walking towards him: Mike Wazowski and James Sullivan. Randall thought he might throw up. When they got close enough, he said quickly, "Okay, I know I was a jerk in the past, and I know it was wrong for me to almost kill you. But my mind wasn't right back then! Being in that swamp, though it drove me crazy, it really made me reflect on myself. I love Sylvia with all my heart, and this is a big day for both of us, so PLEASE don't hurt me.."

Sulley just laughed. "Who says we want to hurt you?"

Randall's eyes widened. "Y-you don't...hate me? You don't want to break every bone in my body?"

Mike adjusted his yarmulke and said, "Randall, there comes a time when we have to accept our fellow monsters after they turn a new leaf, no matter how much a jerk they were in the past. You know, let bygones be bygones."

Randall was somewhat surprised that came out of Mike's mouth.

"Mikey's right, Randall," added Sulley. "We've decided you're a good enough monster now, and we just want to congratulate you."

Randall had to smile. "Thank you."

"C'mon Sullster," Mike said. "Let's get back to our seats. This yarmulke is starting to make me _schvitz." _Mike and Sulley went back to the back pew they sat in just as everyone was standing up for the bride. Sylvia, donned in her immaculate white dress, joined arms with her father as he led her down the aisle of the church towards the alter, an organ softly playing _Ave Maria. _Randall watched in awe as his beautiful bride came closer to him with each graceful step. His breath was simply taken away.

Finally Randall and Sylvia rejoined, facing Father Scalloski. First, the holy water was sprinkled. Then he said a few things about the Lord strengthening their love in the community and assuming their duties, and then came the part where Randall and Sylvia were to state their intentions.

"Randall and Sylvia, have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage? Will you love and honor each other as man and wife for the rest of your lives? Will you accept children lovingly from God, and bring them up according to the law of Christ and the Church?"

Both seperately answered, "Yes." Then came the consent. Father Scalloski first turned to Randall.

"Randall Boggs, do you take Sylvia Serpentini for your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Randall looked at Sylvia lovingly. "I do." Sylvia was asked the same question to take Randall as her lawful husband.

She, too, answered, "I do." Then came the rings

The priest said aloud, "In the name of the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit, and Mary the Mother, bless and consecrate Randall and Sylvia in their love for each other. May these rings be a symbol of true faith in each other, and always remind them of their love. Through Christ our Lord."

Everyone in the church, even the non-Catholics (like Mike and Sulley) replied in unison, "Amen." Randall took the ring and faced Sylvia. Placing it on her finger, he declared, "Sylvia, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, and Mary the Mother."

Sylvia did the same thing with her husband, and the Intercession continued. The priest said aloud, "If there is any one here that doesn't approve these two shall be married, speak now or forever hold their peace." No one said anything (part of it because of the look Sylvia's mother was making, daring someone to say something), so the priest finished, "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride."

You didn't have to tell Randall and Sylvia twice, and they did so. As they left the church, the church goers tossed petals into the air, as was the tradition in the church. As Randall passed by the last pew, it seemed the ones who were celebrating the most (besides his or Sylvia's families) were Mike and Sulley. Randall was satisfied his new leaf on life was officially accepted, and he and Sylvia headed downtown for their honeymoon.

...

That night, the city lights shone around Monstropolis, particularly lighting a room at the Adelscary Hotel, which was occupied by a new couple: Randall and Sylvia Boggs. They were twisted happily under the covers, limbs intertwining in places not to be discussed, their tongues in a happy convergement during every kiss they made. Randall raised his head from Sylvia's breast and gazed into those beautiful eyes.

"Just think, Sylvia," he said. "You almost didn't want me." He kissed up her neck, his tongue slightly rubbing against her scales.

"Mm, I know," Sylvia responded, panting a little heavily from the sensation it brought her. "This might not have happened. What a fool I was..." Randall smiled at her broadly.

"No. _I _was the fool a long time ago, sweetheart. I shouldn't have take you for granted. Now I know what a blessing you are.." And with that, the rest of their passionate night was spent in their steamy affections, raising their bodily temperatures. Not only was Randall a new monster, he had a new life to live. And boy was he living it.

The end.


End file.
